Why can't you forgive and forget
by Marissa
Summary: Shane needs to repair damage to his marriage. Some X Files characters included. Chapter development story. Please R&R.
1. Don't Start With Me

X Files/WWF Fan Fiction  
Why Can't You Forgive and Forget  
  
Disclaimer: - All the WWF stuff belongs to the McMahons and the X Files stuff belongs to Fox and Chris Carter any additional characters and the story, are creations of my warped imagination.  
  
Backstage was unusually subdued for a WWF event, the only sounds were short mumblings made by the talent and the technical crew. Shane stormed through the area, blocking all the comments out. He clutched at the wedding band that he held in his hand, he'd messed everything up so much. He had betrayed those who meant everything to him. Shane extended an arm and firmly grasped the nearest person around the throat and pinned him to the wall.   
"Where did she go?" he asked quietly but forcefully. His eyes burned into those of Michael Cole.  
"She's gone." he gasped  
"Where, and don't lie to me 'cos I'm just about pissed off enough, OK?" the situation was definitely getting to him.  
"She didn't talk to me," Shane's grasp tightened "honestly." A hand was placed on Shane's shoulder, he brushed it away with an aggressive swipe, not caring who it was.  
"SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON." The voice was unmistakably that of his fathers. Shane released Cole and turned to watch his fathers approach.  
"WHAT?" the younger man snapped.  
"YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS TONIGHT AND WITHOUT ANY BS."  
"Huh, BS? Vince you have just managed to get the best ratings for RAW ever and all you want to know is how?" Shane smirked.  
"No, I want an explanation as to why your mother is crying in the dressing room, why your sister can hardly move her hand, why your wife has left the arena swearing to high heaven, why we had guns firing and how the hell you got involved with lying to the goddamn FBI." Shane began to open his mouth. "No, don't you say a word. Get your ass onto that dressing room and apologise to everyone. Then you explain this disaster." Shane looked defiantly into his father's eyes and walked off. "Get back here now Shane." He turned to face his boss, creator and at one time best friend.  
"NO, I'm sick of this crap. I am walking out of here to look for my wife, then to talk to Agent Scully. Then finally to YOU." Shane turned and walked with as much dignity as he could muster out to the car park where he got into his silver corvette and hightailed it.  
  
OK, I know it's short but it's just the beginning and I need idea's  
  
What should happen to Shane?  
1. He finds Marissa alone and they have an argument  
2. He finds Marissa with Krycek  
3. he finds Krycek alone and the have a fight.  
4. He can't find Marissa so goes to see Scully  
5. He ends up having a fender bender  
6. Vince calls his cell phone and goes ballistic at Shane  
7. Joanie tracks down Shane and they have a heart to heart talk  
8. Something else  
  



	2. Reflecting

(Lyrics are from Scenes From An Italian Restaurant by Billy Joel)  
Shane's ears pounded, how could Vince talk to him like that? The ratings for at least the last half hour must have been through the roof. Shane knew that he wasn't heading in any particular direction and he didn't really care. He had no idea what he was going to do. In one night he'd managed to get an FBI agent shot, his sort of secret employers to more than likely fire him, his entire family mad (understatement of the century), the entire population of the world confused, and managed to get his wife back only to lose her again.  
"One things for sure McMahon, you sure know how to screw things up." he muttered to himself as he pulled up to a red light. His mind raced, the members of the syndicate had warned him about Alex but he couldn't believe what had happened. Alex was a traitor to the world but somehow someway he made sense. Maybe, what he was doing was wrong, maybe he should just go back to being the perfect son, the heir apparent. The radio, which had gone ignored, penetrated his mind as he pulled away. Playing was an old Billy Joel song; the lyrics hit chords in not only his mind, but in Shane's heart.  
"...they got a divorce as a matter of course..." Shane pulled the car into the curb and sat motionless listening to the words. "...and they parted the closest of friends. Then the King and the Queen went back to the green but you can never go back there again..." Shane felt a painful tear slip down his cheek, every word made the boy wonder think of his wife and himself. "...the best they could do was pick up their pieces..." But would they be able to? Shane knew that his wife didn't forgive easily; she could never just forgive and forget. Could he convince her that he was remorseful, that he'd never do it again? But deep down Shane knew that this could never happen, too much damage had been caused, and the syndicate wouldn't let Shane leave... alive. Shane gently pressed his finger to the power button and killed the radio. Harshly drawing his hand across his face he wiped away some of the wetness caused by the tears. He couldn't be seen to have been crying, however inside his heart cried tears of pain, regret and hatred, hatred at himself.  
Shane opened the door and felt the cool air hit him. Shutting the door to the machine he began to walk, but soon the walk became a jog and eventually a run. He felt that by running away from the vehicle he was running away from the past. You can try to take yourself away from the past, but the past will always remain with you. Shane ran into a park and stopped by a large pond. He gazed at his reflection, and saw a hollow man dressed in an Armani suit.  
"What have I done?" he asked himself gazing into the water as if it were a window to the past. His cell phone rang and pulled him back to the present. He removed the source of the loud ringing and gazed blankly at the called ID, 'Dad' glared back at him. He contemplated answering it, but knew that a lecture and a summons awaited him on the other end. It's incessant droning bore into his scull. He looked at it, and then threw the offending object across the water the noise became muffled and then ceased as the object sank into a watery grave.  
Shane slumped onto the grassy bank. He felt alone, for the first time in eight long years he felt entirely alone. He had been alone before, but this time, this time it wasn't due to endless meetings, the lack of his parents but due to his own mistakes. He had few options left, he could abandon everything and everyone and start fresh, or he could attempt to make peace with his family and wait for Marissa to send through the divorce papers, or he could continue being a hired gun for the syndicate. Shane knew that the last option would only lead to more heartache; he also knew that even though he could probably make peace with Vince, Linda and Steph, Marissa would be nearly impossible to win back.   
But he had to try.  
If he could get home before Marissa left he could try to explain his motivations, his reasons. But then there was Alex. Shane had tried to get rid of Alex, dispose of him; he was a risk to the whole project. Maybe to him this was a simple act of revenge. But what if Marissa fell for it? What if she decided that she married the wrong McMahon? What if she fell in love with Alex the same way that she once fell for him? Shane's world was on the edge of collapse. He got up and ran in the direction of his car.  
As he approached it he observed a tall muscular figure leaning against he door. His first thought was that someone had broken into it, but as he got closer he realised that the figure was that of Joanie.  
'Great, Pops sent Joanie to give me a lecture instead.' he thought.  
"Shane, you really shouldn't leave your car unlocked in a neighborhood like this one." she said as a greeting. "Are you OK?"  
"Absolutely peachy." he replied, the sarcasm dripping.  
"Gimme the keys." she requested.  
"Why, so you can drive me into Vince's wide open jaws?"  
"Look I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, and having seen your state of mind I'd rather drive 'cos I don't want to be twisted around a lamppost."  
"Go to hell Joanie." Shane snapped.  
"Look Shane, I care for you and I know that if I were in the frame of mind you are, you'd insist on driving." she replied honestly. "Gimme the keys and get in. I'm not here for Vince." Shane knew she was right and obeyed.  
"I need to talk to 'Rissa." he explained once they were both settled in the car.  
"That's not a good idea." she responded driving the Corvette towards Greenwich   
"Shit, Joanie. I need to talk to her, to explain. Anyway, what'll Vince do? Disown me, congratulate me for the best ratings in weeks or break every bone in my body?"  
"I'd go with the latter." Joanie turned her head away from the road to smile at the young man seated next to her. "Even if you find her, which I doubt, what'll you say? I just hope she understands this more than the rest of us"  
"She must understand." Joanie wanted to ask more questions, but as his friend she knew not to press him for answers.  
  



	3. Oh God!

They pulled into the drive of Shane and Marissa's home just after one AM. Shane had been unusually quiet nut kept looking at the woman as if he wanted to enlighten her. He looked expectantly at the building.   
"Thanks." he stated getting out. Joanie remained in the drivers seat, waiting.  
"Good luck, Shane." She muttered pulling out her phone and calling for a cab.  
Shane looked anxiously at the door. Timidly he opened it and ventured inside. He didn't know what to expect, his father, the syndicate, his wife, but who he found was the most unlikely and yet the most likely person to be there.  
"Where is she?" he asked the man, the silence that followed was deafening to Shane. "Dammit, tell me." he approached him, angry yet saddened.  
"Away from here. Considering her options. Divorce, a termination." Shane's anger dissipated and his face paled.  
"What?" he asked stunned  
"My dear little brother, your wife hates you. She wants a divorce and possibly a termination." Shane stared at Alex.  
"No, she wouldn't. You lying bastard." Shane grabbed Krycek's throat and held him tight.  
"Ha, she couldn't face bringing another lying, conniving McMahon onto this planet." The shock of the news caused Shane to release the other man.  
"Oh, God. Where is she?" he asked quietly.  
"I have no idea."  
"Bullshit." Shane's anger took hold of him and he grabbed his sibling forcefully slamming him into the wall.   
"Like I'd tell you. I warned you what you were getting into, but you didn't listen. Wouldn't it have been simpler if you had?"  
"Tell me." Shane pressed harder.  
"You'll have to kill me."  
"Don't tempt me."  
"And what'll that achieve?" Shane released him; he knew that if he did indeed kill Krycek, he'd push Marissa further away.  
"Please," Shane was calm, he watched Alex back away. "Please, I need to talk to her." Alex backed into a vase, which tumbled to the floor a smashed.  
"Maine." he gasped.  
"MAINE? You didn't let her drive" Shane replied walking away  
"I couldn't stop ...." Alex was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming and tires screeching.  
"Shane?" Joanie asked as he dropped her off outside her apartment.  
"She's in Maine, Joan, I need to get to her, explain." he leant his head back.  
"Not tonite Shane O."  
"Joanie, I have to."  
"You're exhausted. I won't let you drive there tonite." he sighed, he knew she was right. If he drove he'd fall asleep at the wheel. "Besides wouldn't it be better to let her cool off?"  
"Yes." he bit down on his lip. "I love her Joanie."  
"You'll have to tell her that. Do you want to stay here for the night?"  
"She wants an abortion." he stated emotionless looking into Joanie's eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Shane"  
"Why? If she has no problem killing our child why should I."  
"It's a life Shane. Look there's a quiet bar near here if you want a drink."  
"No, I'm going to go see Dana. It's my fault, shit Joanie next thing I'm gonna do is create a world-wide disaster. See you later, and thanks for everything."   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
